Kuroshitsuji X Fairy Tail
by JK and CJ
Summary: When Fairy tail meets Kuroshitsuji... what will happen? Will it be good or bad? read this to find out! please review.And sorry if I got wrong grammar or spelling
1. Chapter 1

**Ummm yeah so this is our second fanfic pleas enjoy ^^

* * *

**

One day the Fairy Tail's strongest team was on a mission and suddenly….

"Whaaa! Natsu HELP ME!" Lucy shouted.

"What the hell? Why is there a smoke around you?" Gray was wondering.

"Stop asking question and help her! I'm busy here!" As Erza said that, she throw a spear to one of the enemy.

"Lucy hang in there!" The pink hair mage a.k.a Natsu said that.

Natsu ran to Lucy and grabbed her wrist but then the smoke is trying to suck them both.

"ERZA, GRAY HELP US!" cried both of them.

Gray and Erza ran to Natsu and Lucy, forgetting that they're in the middle of a fight.

"Hold on!" Gray said and grabbbed Natsu's scarf while Erza grabbed lucy's waist.

Erza and Gray were almost save Lucy and Natsu…

But it was too late….

All of them were sucked into the weird black smoke which turns out to be a portal to another world.

On th other side, while the Fairy Tail's strongest team is in the middle of the black hole (portal), Ciel Phantomhive and his butler, Sebastian Michaelis was with a fortune teller.

"Hey granny hurry up! We don't have much time!" said the short, cocky boy.

"Relax young master she is predicting your future." Said his butler.

"what ever, this is taking too-"

The cocky boy stopped when the fortune teller opened her eyes.

"Ah… I've predicted your future, Ciel Phantomhive."

"Spit it out already!"

"Today you will have a mysterious guest."

"Hmph? That's all? Let's go Sebastian, this is boring" Ciel said with an impatient tone.

"Here's the money." Said Sebastian.

"Young master let's go home and have a dinner shall we?" Asked Sebastian with his 'V' smile.

"Yes I'm really bored today so… whatever." Ciel replied.

**In The Mansion**

"Young master please take a bath first would you? I have something to take care of…"

"Fine…."

"Are you worried about the guest?" Sebastian guess.

"To be honest, yes and I was wondering who will it be?"

Suddenly there's a black smoke in his living room…..

* * *

**Please RnR ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**2nd chapter is up! enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

"Young master look out!" Sebastian grabbed his young master.

"AAAAAA...!" BRUK! Suddenly a boy with fire coming out from his mouth fell to the ground.  
"KYAAAA...!" this time a girl fell on the boy's back.  
"WHAT THE HECK?" another two mysterious weird people fell down.  
One of them is a boy with spiky black hair, half naked... Fell first then the other person is a girl with red hair and she's wearing an armor fell on the boy's back.

"ugh my back's hurt! It ache! Lucy you're so heavy!" said the flame boy which is no other than Natsu.

"Lucy is better than Erza with her armor and her weight I think I-" Suddenly the half naked boy which is Gray felt an evil glare from Erza, the girl with red hair "whoops.."

"You're going to die Gray..."

"Hwaaaa Natsu you're so mean..." (that was Lucy's cute mode)  
"I'll tore you apart Natsu!" (now is Lucy's devil mode: on)  
"I'll tore you apart 'cause you said that i'm fat!"  
Then Lucy hit,slap,punch and other stuff like that Natsu.  
"Lucy! Stop it! Ouch!" Natsu start to regaining his balance because... He stomp Gray's hand (Gray is still laying on the ground)

"CRAAAAAAP HEY YOU! YOU STOMPED MY HAND! YOU STOMP IT!" Gray shouted then joins Lucy's and Natsu's fight.

5 minutes...

10 minutes...

1 hour...!

1 hour had passed and Erza..."STOOOOOP IT OR I'LL EXECUTE YOU ALL!"

"YES MA'AM!" the three of them stopped instantly.

"STOP FIGHTING AND WHERE THE HELL ARE WE? IS THIS A MANSION?" Erza put her hands on her hips.

"Finaly... after all of these you people realize it..." Said Sebastian, still carrying his angry master.

"..." Ciel can't say anything anymore.

Then "Sebastian put me down"

"yes master"

"Who are you people? You're disturbing!" said the cocky boy, Ciel.

"I'm Erza Scarlet the Titania the girl over there is Lucy ,the boy that half naked is Gray, the boy that was carrying a backpack is Natsu (yes Natsu is carrying his backpack, I forgot to mention it.) and there is... Eh? Where is Happy? Well who cares and We're the Fairy tail's strongest team"

"I see... Then I'm ciel Phantomhive this is my butler, Sebastian Michaelis and there is a maid called Maylene, a gardener called Finnian, and a chef called Bard I think..."

"Hmmmm... Then where are we actually?" asked Lucy.

"You're in my mansion, the Phantomhive mansion!" Ciel replied.

* * *

**yay! thanks for the review!**


End file.
